


Генерал, идите в баню

by Earel



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Сильные духом северяне продолжают приобщать южан к своему быту
Relationships: Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Генерал, идите в баню

— Вы уверены?

— Да, мой генерал! — твёрдо отчеканил Валентин. Решительно принялся раздеваться.

Жермон сглотнул, перевёл взгляд на Ойгена и тут же отвёл: тот уже снял штаны и даже нагнулся. К счастью, за его спиной обнаружился Арно Савиньяк с не менее кислым лицом. Даже одетый. Жермон воспрял духом, найдя в нём союзника:

— Нет, пожалуй, мы по старинке.

— Мой генерал, это полезное времяпрепровождение, которое очищает тело и дух! А потом знатоки рекомендуют холодную касеру...

— При всём уважении, — Ойген перебил Валентина тоном, способным заморозить любую касеру, — только пиво. Это классика.

— Решать генералу Ариго, — от Валентина наверняка не укрылось, как он поморщился. — Мой генерал, раздевайтесь же и держите простыню.

Жермон напомнил себе, что он мужчина и воин, вдохнул поглубже и заставил себя приобщиться к очередному Настоящему Северному Испытанию: парной.

***

— Блядь! — вырвалось у Жермона, когда веник больно стегнул его по ягодицам.

— Очень хорошо, начали выходить дурные мысли! — воодушевлённо ободрил Ойген, продолжая охаживать его веником. — Разве ты не чувствуешь, как звенит всё тело?!

— Пока только яйца, — пробормотал Жермон, — в непреходящем изумлении от мужества хозяина.

— Что?

— Ничего, — повысил он голос, — это я так, отвлекся.

— Это плохо, не отвлекайся, Герман, а то...

Описание последствий заглушил отчётливый стон с соседней лавки. Кажется, сынам Юга сегодня суждено было страдать под неумолимым северным натиском. В клубах пара было не разобрать, что творилось у молодого поколения, но решительный Валентин явно весьма крепко взялся за Арно. Стоны и шлепки напоминали самые непотребные сцены в борделе, и Жермон поспешил отвернуться. Лучше не стало, поскольку без смутных силуэтов перед глазами звуки стали ещё менее пристойными. Что там говорил Ойген? Выходят дурные мысли?

— Поддай-ка ещё этого твоего умерщвления плоти, — просипел Жермон.

— Ты распробовал! — обрадовался Ойген и принялся хлестать с удвоенным усердием. — Хорошо?

— Просто охуительно, — выдохнул Жермон, зажмурившись. Тело дёргалось под ударами, он тёрся об мокрую простыню на лавке самым сокровенным, Арно рядом продолжал стонать, и мужское естество окрепло и восстало, — твою мать.

— Хочешь теперь ты меня? — щедро предложил Ойген. — А потом я научу тебя прыгать голым в сугроб!

— Можно, я сварю ещё котёл борща? — из последних сил каркнул Жермон.

***

— Зараза, твою кавалерию, — Арно вытер лоб краем простыни. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь бани было видно, как в сгущающихся сумерках генерал Ариго пытается ударить генерала Райнштайнера ковшом, чудом не увязнув в снегу.

— Я же говорил, что они ничего не заметят.

— Да уж, они были очень заняты друг другом... убери руки! Что ты делаешь?!

— А на что это похоже?

— Не знал, что вы способны так распалиться от телесных наказаний, полковник.

— Вы ничего не понимаете, капитан, это не наказание, а большая честь — таинства северной... м-м-м...

— Ещё касеры? Или излюбленного генералом Райнштайнером пива?

— Вы считаете, что можете привлечь кого-то лишь спьяну?

— Ну что вы. В доказательство своих твёрдых... намерений прошу вас обнажить ваш тыл, пока командование не вернулось.

— О, да вы горячи, как эта вода... М-м-м...

— Точно, вода. Мы с тобой ещё никогда не пробовали в воде. А ведь наверняка там будет проще, хм, клинку войти во врата, — Арно полюбовался румянцем на обычно бледном лице и поспешил распахнуть простыню на Валентине и как положено исследовать уже его клинок. Кажется, генералам было совсем не до них...

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
